cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevsuc/Wrath of The Dragon Official Trailer! Plus, Get 100 Crystal + 5 Tickets for FREE
It's official that the LINE Cookie Run will have a new season very soon! It's been officially named as "Wrath of the Dragon" - based on the story that one Cookie has touched the dragon's egg, summoning its wrath and turns the Cookie Kingdom into an unimaginable place. :For the Japanese translation, click this link. :For the Chinese translation, click this link. :For the Thai translation, click this link. It's also giving us more details about the mysterious frozen statue at the three uppermost floors of Tower of Frozen Waves, in which, we believe it's the Sea Fairy Cookie. There is also two events for the upcoming season of Cookie Run. You really just have to add LINE Cookie Run's official Japanese account, and sharing the latest announcement about "Wrath of the Dragon" in your timeline. The reward is 100 and 5 respectively, so it's something worth for the new season! The Cookie Run LINE OA mainly uses Japanese, and they are stating that there is no English Official Account, however anyone still can be eligible for the reward regardless of their language preference. Below is their official details: :LINE Cookie Run :It's finally here! Feel the Wrath of the Dragon! :And to celebrate this exciting update, we're holding a very special event on the official account! :Get awesome rewards just by joining the official account and sharing articles from this Timeline! :Here are the deets: :Official Account Subscription Event :Event period: :From June 15 to 11:59pm, June 26 (GMT+9) :Reward: '' :100 Crystals'' :How to get the reward: '' :''Join the LINE Cookie Run official account before 11:59pm, Jun. 26 (GMT+9). :Notes '' :- Users who have already subscribed to the official account will receive the reward automatically. '' :''- Please note that you won't receive the reward if you are not subscribed to the official account when the event ends. '' :''- Rewards will be delivered in July, after the update has taken place. We will notify players through the official account as soon as the rewards have been delivered. Lots to look forward to! '' :''-----------------------'' :Timeline Share Event''' '' :Event period: '' :''From June 15 to 11:59pm, June 26 (GMT+9) :Reward: '' :'''5 Supreme Treasure Tickets :How to get the reward: '' :''Share an article from this Timeline before 11:59pm, Jun. 26 (GMT+9). :Notes '' :- Articles shared must be from this Timeline in order for players to be eligible for rewards. '' :''- Please note that you won't receive the reward if you are not subscribed to the official account when the event ends. '' :''- Rewards will be delivered in July, after the update has taken place. We will notify players through the official account as soon as the rewards have been delivered. Lots to look forward to!'' :''-----------------------'' :It doesn't get much easier than this, right? '' :''Get yours hands on some very special rewards with just a few taps by joining the official account and sharing Timeline articles! '' :''And that's not all! Now the official site looks better than ever with the new content we have added! '' :''Go and check it out now! :https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/en :The run never stops with LINE Cookie Run! It also appears that there is no direct link to add LINE Cookie Run OA. The easiest way to get adding them is by tapping "Shortcut" as soon as you start seeing the pre-register message, right before the game loads. However, if you tap "Later", you will eventually skip this, and it may reappear tomorrow or on your next login. But, if you're accidentally or not, tapping "Don't Show Again", it will be permanently disappear. If that's the case, and you haven't added or shared the LINE OA yet, you can add my LINE ID ksuc and check my timeline - I've shared the LINE Cookie Run OA publicly so you can immediately add and share the news in your timeline. When "Wrath of the Dragon" will start? There can be two possibilities anyway - since the LINE OA event ends on Sunday, June 26 (indicating the new season will take place on Monday, June 27), but the rewards will be given in July "after the update have taken place". At least, we can confirm that this will happen in less than a month. Fasten your seatbelt and get ready for the heat moment! (u) (t) 04:34, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Invite Event is About to Over So, if you haven't invited 50 friends, just do it right now. You have only be able to invite 30 friends in 24 hours (not a day), so invite them within 2 separate days and claim those prizes before the event is over. Then, spam invite once again so you will get the same prize twice. And Now.. About Weekly Rank The newsletter gave us something you worth noting: "All high scores made between 26 June, 9 p.m. to 27 June 2 p.m. will not be recorded. In case you made a score during the mentioned time period, you will be given 10 Crystals". So what does that means? Make a score. Make any score. Feel great! This statement also might leads that the game will start a maintenance for the new season on 2 p.m. GMT+9 (if you're in Thai or Indo, it's 12 noon). However, don't be surprised if the maintenance is a little bit longer. As what I have experienced in the transition of New World season, the maintenance took up to 10 p.m. GMT+9. By the time, that means Devsisters staffs are taking five extra hours working just to make it happen. So don't complain, don't swear, or don't every try to picket at the Devsisters's office, just pray for the smooth transition and take your some free time without Cookie Run for some yoga, fitness class, or eating more Cookies. Have fun, the rocket is about to launch... (u) (t) 11:48, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Game news